


Eyes Wide Open

by Cunien



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunien/pseuds/Cunien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little scene set in 1:08, after d'Artagnan learns that his farm is gone. </p><p>'D’Artagnan thinks of dusty sheets covering priceless furniture, portraits with slashed faces, a fire that burnt away the last of the Comte de la Fere.</p><p>“The funny thing about having nothing, is that you begin to think you have nothing to lose,” Athos says, looking out at the garrison courtyard and the sparring Musketeers.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Wide Open

D’Artagnan is lost, like a sheet in the wind, nothing to tie him down.

His father is gone - no family left now. His farm is burnt, and with it everything that he owned, all the things, big and small that were handed down to him by his father and his father before him: books and crockery and a notched wooden banister carved with long-forgotten initials. And a legacy held by generations.

Lost by d’Artagnan.

All he has is his name, and he’s ashamed to bear it, now.

He feels very, very small, sees himself from above and thinks, with a start, that there’s really nothing to remark upon. He is not a hero, he is not a Musketeer. He is a child, with no home and no history, now.

Athos appears in front of him, stands a moment before sliding down the wall opposite and regarding him steadily.

“It’s all gone,” d’Artagnan says after a while. “All of it.” He too far gone to care that his voice hitches and breaks a little, in front of the man who he has been so desperate to prove himself to for so long now.

“Yes,” Athos says.

D’Artagnan thinks of dusty sheets covering priceless furniture, portraits with slashed faces, a fire that burnt away the last of the Comte de la Fere.

“The funny thing about having nothing, is that you begin to think you have nothing to lose,” Athos says, looking out at the garrison courtyard and the sparring Musketeers.

“But I’m not sure that’s the right way to be.” And there’s something small and uncertain in his voice, something that d’Artagnan has never heard before. He frowns a little, studying the older man’s face.

“Don’t be like me, d’Artagnan,” Athos says, and his voice is full and vehement now. “ _Feel_. Feel it all.”

He gets up, and moves to walk away.

“And when the time comes you can let it go, and take your vengeance, with your eyes wide open.”


End file.
